cawfandomcom-20200216-history
New-NAW Page by Page
New-NAW in 2018 decided to make there CAW Show a book by using Universe Mode, Each show is called a Page with each Pay Per View called a Chapter, Here is a detailed results of these events, This event also features articles from a kayfabe New-NAW,com = The Beginning = Page 1 * That Sports Guy def. Marcus Matrix * Alex Striker def. Jack Toss * Tyler King def. Steven Raden * (Non-Title) Damage Gauge (Matt Eichorn & The Suspect) def. The Crusade (Norm "The Storm" Dailey & Joe Omega) * (Non-Title) Biff Andreas def. The Crippler Page 2 * Movado def. Marcus Matrix * Jack Toss def. Amarillo * (Non-Title) Steven Raden def. Andrew Liana * (Non-Title) The Crusade (Norm "The Storm" Dailey & Joe Omega) def. Damage Gauge (Matt Eichorn & The Suspect) * Shawn Dynasty def. The Crippler ** Shawn Dynasty was by Biff Andreas before entering the ring. Page 3 * Jack Toss def. Amarillo * Marcus Matrix def. The Crippler * (Non-Title) Andrew Liana def. Steven Raden * (Non-Title, Extreme Rules) Shawn Dynasty def. Biff Andreas * The Suspect def. Norm "The Storm" Dailey Page 4 * Jack Toss def. Amarillo * Marcus Matrix & Bonkers def. The Crippler & Movado * (Non-Title, Extreme Rules) Biff Andreas def. Shawn Dynasty ** Biff Andreas attacked Shawn Dynasty after the match. * (Extreme Rules) Matt Eichorn def. Joe Omega = Chapter 1 = * Puck the Jester def. Movado * Bonkers def. Jack Toss & Amarillo * Marcus Matrix def. The Crippler * (Falls Count Anywhere match for New-NAW Intercontinental Championship) Andrew Liana © def. Steven Raden * (Extreme Rules match for New-NAW World Championship) Biff Andreas © def. Shawn Dynasty * Butch Simpson def. "The Silver Apostle" Shane Carson * (Steel Cage match for New-NAW Tag Team Championship) The Crusade (Norm "The Storm" Dailey & Joe Omega) def. Damage Gauge (Matt Eichorn & The Suspect) © Page 5 * Tyler King def. That Sports Guy * The Dark Carnival (Bonkers & Puck the Jester) def The Nuevo Conquistadors * (Non-Title) Steven Raden def Andrew Liana * Butch Simpson def “The Silver Apostle” Shane Carson * (Non-Title) Biff Andreas def. Hugo Sullivan **Shawn Dynasty interfered throughout the match. Page 6 *Matt Eichorn def. Danny Jackpot *(Non-Title) The Crusade (Norm “The Storm” Dailey & Joe Omega) def The Nuevo Conquistadors *That Sports Guy def. Steven Raden **Andrew Liana attacked both Sports Guy and Raden post match *(Extreme Rules) “The Silver Apostle” Shane Carson def. Butch Simpson *(Extreme Rules, Non-Title) Shawn Dynasty def. Biff Andreas Page 7 *Damage Gauge (Matt Eichorn & The Suspect) def. The Goodfellas (Sebastian Murphy & Hugo Sullivan) *Danny Jackpot def. “The Silver Apostle” Shane Carson *(Non-Title) Steven Raden def. Andrew Liana *Alex Striker def. Butch Simpson **Shane Carson created a distraction for Butch Simpson. *(Extreme Rules, Non-Title) Shawn Dynasty def. Biff Andreas Page 8 *Matt Eichorn def. Danny Jackpot & The Suspect *The Goodfellas (Sebastian Cruise & Hugo Sullivan) def. The Nuevo Conquistadors *(Extreme Rules, Non-Title) Andrew Liana def. Steven Raden *Butch Simpson def. “The Silver Apostle” Shane Carson *(Non-Title) Shawn Dynasty def. Biff Andreas **Shawn Dynasty throws Biff out of the ring post match. = Chapter 2 = * XtremeTony makes his New-NAW debut Category:NAW Category:New-NAW Category:The NAWVerse Category:NAWVerse